Angry Lust
by Zaquix
Summary: pure smut, lemon, yuri, InoSaku, rated M for a reason, 'nuff said DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Naruto…but I don't lol

"Bitch," Ino snarled in Sakura's face.

"Whore," Sakura growled back.

"Slut," Both girls glared fiercely at each other.

"You are such a fuckin' whore," Ino spat into Sakura's face. "He was clearly my guy and you had to go and sleep with him."

Sakura's voice rose up to a screech, matching Ino's in volume. "I didn't sleep with him, liar. You're just mad that he was sleeping around at the whorehouse, and didn't consider you pretty enough to fuck." She taunted.

Ino screamed back, "No, bitch, the only whore he was sleeping around with was YOU"

Their faces were inches apart now. If looks could kill both of them would be dead for sure. Sakura spit right in Ino's face.

Suddenly, Sakura found herself slammed up against the wall, being pinned to it by Ino.

"Bitch, you're going to pay for stealing my boyfriend," Ino growled.

She roughly slammed her lips up against Sakura's, intending on bruising them. Ino bit down hard on Sakura's bottom lip and forced her tongue into Sakura's mouth, making her moan lustily. Their tongues fought for dominance and eventually Ino won out. She twisted her tongue around Sakura's, making Sakura french kiss her. In the following seconds, there was no sound in the room, except for the two girls greedily french kissing each other and smacking sounds as they kissed, paying no attention to the drool that was starting to drip down their chins.

Sakura untangled her tongue from Ino's, coming up for air and wiping some drool away with the back of her hand. "Bitch, just admit that you want me," she panted.

Ino reached up and roughly grabbed one of Sakura's rather ample breasts and she slammed her hand into it and then squeezed tightly. Sakura gasped.

"How do you like that, you little whore?" Ino hissed furiously.

Sakura was extremely turned on by Ino's dirty talk and she felt her pussy become wet. Ino's hand was still squeezing her breast, making her hot, but she was determined not to show it.

Sakura smirked. "Is that all you got?" she reached behind and pulled down Ino's skirt and thong. She then grabbed Ino's ass with both hands, groping her thoroughly.

Ino suppressed a moan, but couldn't stop herself from becoming wet. Her pussy hadn't had a hard fucking today and was eager for some. She glared at Sakura.

Sakura laughed in her face. "No wonder your boyfriend went to get a whore, you have no ass, bitch."

Ino snapped back. "Well, I don't know why chose you because you don't have any chest at all, whore. Mine are way bigger. What are you? Like an A-cup?"

Sakura glared at Ino. "Let's find out then. We'll both take off our clothes and compare."

Both of them hurriedly stripped off all their clothes, unwilling to admit that all they wanted to do was fuck each other all night.

Both of them were naked now, glaring at each other in the middle of the room. Sakura couldn't help but notice Ino's huge tits. They were definitely at least a size bigger than hers and all she wanted to do grab her tits and suck them till Ino cummed. The thought made Sakura shudder with pleasure and she felt her pussy get wetter. Ino was staring at Sakura's perfect ass. Her ass looked delicious and Ino could already see the cum on her tight little pussy. She really wanted to hear Sakura scream as she finger fucked her pussy. Ino got wetter just thinking about eating out of Sakura.

Without hesitation, they each attacked each other's lips, both determined to be the dominant one. Their lips meshed together in a heated stupor. Ino began grinding her wet pussy into Sakura's hips, making her moan into her mouth as their hot cores grinded against each other. Sakura roughly fondled one of Ino's breasts, tweaking her tits, making her moan too. Both of them moaned with pleasure into each other's mouths. Then they both pulled in for a harder open-mouthed tongue-action lust-filled kiss.

Their bodies slammed up against each other.

Both of them could feel their breasts all rubbing harshly up against each other, providing a ton of friction, arousing them both. Their throbbing wet cores rubbed up against each other, making them both wetter. Both Sakura and Ino could feel the cum sliding down their legs, covering their thighs. The thought of the other's wet pussy only made them both cum even more.

They finally broke their kiss and both of them stared at each other.

The erotic sight only turned them on more.

Both of them had a disheveled look too their hair and it looked sexy all messed up, like they were actually fucking in bed. Their pussies and legs were drenched in cum. Both were panting and getting wet from the sound. And their breasts were bouncing up and down as they breathed heavily, making them both want to ravage each others tits.

Sakura gave a low growl. "Bitch, get down on your hands and knees, on the floor." When Ino didn't do it immediately, Sakura roughly pushed her down onto the floor.

"Open your legs wide." She panted into Ino's ear. Ino opened her legs as wide as she could, stretching out her pussy and making her more aroused as she thought about Sakura's finger fucking. Sakura slid one finger into Ino's tight pussy and Ino moaned, not used to the friction. Sakura started to thrust faster and deeper until Ino screamed and cummed all over Sakura's hand.

Sakura smirked. "Bitch, all you can take is one finger. No wonder why your boyfriend didn't want you around."

She then slid in two fingers into Ino's wet pussy and started finger fucking her hard. After a while, she added in a third finger, spreading out Ino's pussy. "Oh Sakura, faster yes go faster ooooo harder come on deeper." Ino was moaning in ecstasy now. Sakura's fingers felt so good inside her pussy and Ino loved the way she was fucking her. Sakura was really turned on by Ino's lusty moans and she could feel her pussy getting wet too. She brought her other hand to her pussy and started to masturbate at the same time she was finger fucking Ino. Ino heard Sakura moaning in the background and her pussy got wetter, begging for more. "OoOoo Sakura, add another finger." She moaned out loud. Sakura brutally forced a fourth finger in. Ino screamed with pleasure. "OH YA! THAT'S IT. KEEP IT UP. MY PUSSY LIKES IT HARD LIKE THAT." Sakura orgasmed from the sexy sound of Ino screaming as her pussy was being ripped apart. After a moment, Ino orgasmed all over Sakura's hand.

"Hey, Ino-bitch, you like it hard right?" Sakura growled.

Ino screamed in ecstasy as Sakura started to fist fuck her. Her pussy was too tight and Sakura's fist didn't fit at first, but Sakura grabbed both her legs, pushing them apart further than Ino thought they could ever go. Her clit was very aroused by Sakura's fingers rubbing up against her, allowing her pussy to get wider. Sakura was finally able to fully fist fuck Ino's pussy and Ino started to grind her hips back against Sakura's fist, providing even more friction. Sakura started playing with her pussy again, thrusting her fingers in and out of her wet folds. Her arousal caused her to fist fuck Ino even harder, thrusting her fist deep inside Ino's pussy. Ino panted. "SAKURA I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CAN FUCKING FIT INSIDE MY PUSSY." Ino finally couldn't take it anymore and felt herself cum after a particularly hard thrust as Sakura slammed into her pussy. She screamed wildly as she exploded and her orgasm caused Sakura to cum too.

Ino felt herself being flipped over onto her back. After a second, Sakura got down on top of Ino with her pussy over Ino's face and she grabbed Ino's tits and started fondling them. Ino could feel her own cum, all over Sakura's hands, being rubbed all over her. Sakura roughly rubbed Ino's huge tits together, causing Ino to moan underneath her. The warm breath coming out of Ino's mouth was hitting Sakura's pussy and she could feel herself starting to cum again. Ino stared up at Sakura's exposed pussy, beginning to get aroused again too.

"Whore, start licking my clit" Sakura growled and she forced her pussy down over Ino's mouth.

Ino wanted to eat out of Sakura's pussy badly anyway, so she grabbed Sakura's thighs that were straddling her and pushed her down, roughly smashing her lips against Sakura's pussy. Sakura could feel Ino's hot tongue licking her clit, and the sensation made her go crazy. She started to squeeze Ino's tits harder and harder, brutally pinching her nipples. Ino felt her breasts being handled hard and she roughly run her tongue along Sakura's wet clit, driving Sakura insane. Ino got even more turned on as Sakura started to cum because of her tongue, and there was so much cum that most of it splattered onto Ino's face, making her wet with lust. Ino could hear Sakura's moans getting louder and louder and Ino rubbed at the outside of Sakura's pussy, making Sakura cum.

Sakura's lust was building up and she finally took Ino's tits into her mouth. "GOD INO, YOUR TITS ARE SO FUCKING BIG. THEY'RE SO HOT AND THEY MAKE ME SO WET JUST THINKING ABOUT THEM. NEXT TIME DON'T BOTHER WEARING A FUCKING BRA 'CAUSE I LOVE IT THAT YOU'RE SUCH A DIRTY SLUT AND FLASH YOUR TITS AROUND!" She moaned, taking one of Ino's huge tits into her mouth. She roughly squeezed the other huge breast while taking Ino into her mouth, sucking on her tits hard. She bit down on Ino's hardened nipple viciously and Ino screamed with pleasure into Sakura's pussy. Sakura cummed into Ino's face and bit down even harder on Ino's tits. "FUCK SAKURA! FUCK MY TITS HARDER!" Sakura got wet thinking about doing it to Ino harder, and she took both of Ino's tits squeezing them together as much as she could. Then she took both of Ino's tits into her mouth. Ino's tits felt fucking good and Sakura felt even wetter. She grinded her wet pussy even harder into Ino's face. Ino started screamed from the tight friction from her tits and hit her orgasm. Seconds later, Sakura shot off all her cum all over Ino's face.

Ino threw Sakura onto the bed, straddling her hips. "You fucking bitch. I know you like it hard just the way I like it.

Ino didn't waste any time and took Sakura's tits into her mouth, biting down on her sensitive nipple fiercely. Sakura screamed as Ino ravaged her tits, harder than she had been on Ino. Ino took Sakura's nipple in her mouth and let her talented tongue make Sakura moan. Her other hand was rubbing Sakura's other breast vigorously. Ino got wet listening to Sakura and she decided to squeeze Sakura's tits together to make her scream louder. Ino brought up her legs until she was straddling Sakura's chest and brutally used her knees to smash Sakura's tits together. Then Ino took both of Sakura's tits into her mouth and sucked on her. She took her hands and started squeezing Sakura's tits together at the same time she had Sakura's tits in her mouth. "FUCK MY TITS AS HARD AS YOU CAN TILL IT FUCKING HURTS!" Sakura screamed loudly as she couldn't take it anymore and she orgasmed. Ino felt her orgasm coming as she heard Sakura scream and she shot off all her cum onto Sakura's tits.

Ino smirked. "Yah, bitch. I know the way you like it. You like to be fucked nice and hard all over the place."

Sakura glared at Ino. "Are you fucking kidding me? This isn't the hardest I've gotten fucked." She panted.

Ino lifted up Sakura's legs onto her shoulders. "Oh ya, bitch?"

Ino put both her hands on Sakura's already wet pussy and spread open her tight pussy. "You're so fucking tight, but I'm gonna fuck you so hard it hurts."

Ino got wet just thinking about mouth fucking Sakura. Her pussy looked so damn hot when it was glistening wet. Ino thrust her tongue into Sakura's wet folds, thrusting in all of her fingers at the same time. Sakura screamed when she felt her pussy being torn apart by Ino. "INO YOU FUCKING WHORE. CAN'T YOU MOUTH FUCK ME ANY HARDER?!" Ino pumped all her fingers and her tongue into Sakura's tight little pussy. She began to scrape her tongue up against Sakura's clit and wet folds. Sakura screamed even louder and started to cum a lot. Ino felt Sakura's cum hit her face and she thrust her face harder into Sakura's wet pussy. Sakura could feel herself cumming and she took her tits into her hands and roughly began to pleasure her substantial tits at the same time. Ino looked up and saw Sakura rubbing her tits together, causing Ino to orgasm. Ino forcefully slammed her face deeper into Sakura's pussy at her orgasm. Sakura screamed loudly at the crudeness of Ino's mouth fucking and orgasmed in Ino's face.

They both collapsed on the bed, panting harshly, trying to catch their breath after their long hard sex session.

"Ino I like it when you fuck me hard." Sakura gasped.

Ino smirked at Sakura. "Bitch, you don't think we're done, do you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ino reached under her bed and took out all of her sex toys. "Sakura, I'm gonna fuck you till you can't move, bitch."

Ino took out a pair of handcuffs and handcuffed Sakura to the base of the headboard. Then she took out some weird looking object. "Do you know what this is, Sakura?" Ino asked. "It's a vibrator, but not just any one. I got this special one done at the sex shop the other day."

The vibrator was in the shape of a sphere with spikes sticking out of it. It was about the size of a baseball. "This thing is fucking amazing." Ino roughly shoved the vibrator up her own pussy and turned it set it on its lowest setting.

Sakura started getting wet as she watched Ino masturbate with the vibrator. Ino spread her thighs wide open, letting Sakura see Ino's wet pussy being fucked in front of her. "Oooo baby, ya that's right. Right there. OoOooo" Ino moaned sexily.

Sakura felt herself cum when she saw Ino's pussy getting wet from masturbating. Ino moaned loudly when she started thrusting the vibrator in an out of her pussy, like a dick. Ino screamed the first couple of times as she fucked her tight pussy because the vibrator was too big. Sakura got wetter hearing Ino scream with pleasure. After her pussy got used to the huge vibrator fucking it, Ino turned up the vibration to the next setting. Sakura could see Ino's pussy vibrating and the sight of Ino's dripping wet pussy turned her on. "OoooOooO THAT'S HOW MY PUSSY LIKES IT" Ino began to use her other hand to knead her tits together while she was masturbating. Then Ino started to suck on her own tits. Sakura orgasmed all over the bed, spilling her wet seed all over the place. Ino wasn't done pleasing herself and turned the vibrator up to its second highest setting. The special vibrator expanded another three inches and started vibrating faster. Ino screamed as the vibrator wouldn't fit in her and she had to push it in harder just to makes it fit into her pussy. Then Ino had to roughly thrust the vibrator in an inch at a time, making her scream louder. Ino picked up the pace as she brutally fucked herself. Sakura saw the big vibrator enter Ino's tight pussy and she screamed "INO I'M GOING TO CUM. YOU'RE SO FUCKING HOT!" Sakura cummed again and Ino spilled her cum all over Sakura's body.

Ino smirked. "I'm gonna fuck you hard now, Sakura, for an hour."

"Bitch, make it two hours." Sakura gasped.

Ino spread Sakura's legs wide open. "You'll wish you never said that."

Ino violently shoved the vibrator into Sakura's pussy, jamming it up as far as it would go. Sakura was already wet and ready to be fucked, so it slid in extremely easily. Ino's thrusts got harder and faster. Sakura could feel the vibrator slamming into her pussy really hard. The spikes were scraping up against her walls and making her cum. Ino got wet when she saw Sakura orgasm from the violent fucking. Ino started rubbing her own clit, making herself orgasm too. Then she grabbed the vibrator with both hands and thrust so hard into Sakura that she could hear it banging into Sakura's pussy. After Sakura orgasmed three times, she screamed. "OoOoooOoo INO FUCK ME LIKE THAT SOME MORE. YOU KNOW I LIKE IT HARD!" Ino switched the vibrator onto its highest setting. It expanded twice its size and Ino brutally began to fuck Sakura harder. Sakura screamed with pleasure. The vibrator was too big to fit all the way into Sakura's wet pussy, but Ino drove it in harder, forcing it in even though it was tearing apart Sakura's tight pussy. "FUCK!" Sakura screamed louder, her pussy taking the beating. Sakura started to continuously orgasm from the rough sex and Ino was covered in Sakura's cum. "FUCK SAKURA, I LOVE HOW YOUR TIGHT PUSSY CAN TAKE IT THIS HARD AND BEING COVERED IN YOUR CUM!" Ino orgasmed.

After two hours of brutal sex, Ino took the handcuffs off of Sakura.

"Ino, you love fucking me don't you?" Sakura panted.

Ino gasped. "I just love seeing you cum all over the place."

"That's good 'cause I love seeing you covered in my cum." Sakura moaned sexily.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura quickly tied Ino to the wall. She took all the cum on the bed and began to roughly rub it all over Ino's body. Ino gasped as Sakura violently fondled her tits, making them drip with cum. Ino's pussy was spread wide open and her legs were tied down so that she couldn't move.

Sakura got an six-inch wide, eighteen inch long dildo and sat down on the bed in front of Ino, with her legs bent back so Ino could see her wet pussy. Sakura moaned as she began to thrust the dildo into her tight pussy. Sakura was going really slow and she could only fit half of the dildo into her pussy. Ino started to get wet as she saw Sakura's cum making the dildo wet. Sakura was moaning lustily as she was fucking herself and she felt herself orgasm. Ino saw Sakura's orgasm pooling around her open legs and Ino could feel herself cum too. Sakura started to thrust the dildo harder into her pussy. "FUCK, THIS FEELS GOOD" She screamed as the dildo tore into her pussy and she pushed in ten inches of it. Then she pointed the dildo up into the air and raised her pussy high above it. Sakura let herself drop down on the dildo and she screamed as the dildo was driven deep into her tight pussy. Sakura started bouncing up and down on the dildo, screaming in pleasure as her wet pussy was being fucked. Ino was extremely turned on by Sakura brutally pleasuring herself and was really wet. Sakura started fucking herself faster and faster. She could feel her orgasm being sprayed all over the bed. Ino felt herself orgasm from the sight of Sakura's huge tits bouncing up and down while she fucked her pussy. Sakura orgasmed one last time before she pulled the dildo out of her pussy. She took both of her huge tits and squeezed them tightly together. Then she started pushing the cum covered dildo between her tits. "SAKURA I LOVE WATCHING YOU FUCK YOURSELF HARD" Ino moaned out loud at the picture and orgasmed a second before Sakura orgasmed again.

Sakura smirked at Ino. "You're so goddam wet I can't believe it."

Ino panted. "No, I'm not" she lied.

Sakura slinked over to Ino, swinging her hips. "Does my body turn you on that much, bitch?"

Ino glared at Sakura. "Fuck me."

Sakura drove the dildo deep into Ino's pussy. "I think I will."

Ino screamed with pleasure as she felt the cum covered dildo banging into her welcoming pussy. She was so damn aroused that Sakura managed to slide in ten inches on the first thrust. Sakura forcefully slammed the dildo into Ino's pussy over and over again, making Ino scream louder. Ino orgasmed again and again. After her fifth orgasm, Ino could feel her pussy getting tight again and she screamed as Sakura keep the huge dildo at the same brutal pace. Sakura could her Ino's scream and the sound made her orgasm. Sakura started to thrust the dildo even harder into Ino's tight pussy. Ino could hear the dildo slamming into her tight pussy. "FUCK SAKURA IT HURTS LIKE HELL GO HARDER" Ino screamed. Her pussy was ripped apart as Sakura slammed in the dildo as far as it would go into Ino's pussy. Thirteen inches of the dildo banged into Ino's pussy and Ino started screaming again from the hard sex. Sakura could feel Ino's orgasm sliding down Ino's legs and Sakura's hands holding the dildo were covered in Ino's cum. Sakura took Ino's huge tits into her mouth and started to pleasure her even more. Ino began to orgasm over and over. "SAKURA I LOVE IT HARD LIKE THIS" Sakura took the dildo and thrust the whole thing into Ino's pussy. Ino screamed and orgasmed one last time and Sakura came right after her.

Both of them collapsed in a pile on the floor, covered in cum.

"Shit Sakura," Ino gasped.

"Fuck you," Sakura shot back.

Ino smirked at Sakura. "You know that this isn't enough to pay me back for stealing my boyfriend. We're doing this again next Saturday at my house."

Sakura retorted. "Fuck no, bitch. We're doing this at my house next time. I just got a couple of stripper poles in my bedroom."


End file.
